


The Voodoo Planet

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Humor, Multi, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seska wants Chakotay. So do a lot of other people. Seska tries to find a way to keep him for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voodoo Planet

The little market was crowded with tents and tables filling the spaces left between buildings of a more permanent nature. Shrill voices touted their wares and customers bargained loudly and enthusiastically. A number of colorful Klingon curses added to the cacophony.

“Seska! Hove you got the medkit?”

Seska flushed guiltily. She hadn’t wanted to carry it around all day. “It’s back at the inn. Are you badly hurt?”

“I think I’ve torn something in my ankle. Look, if I take one of those local taxis back to our rooms, will you be okay to check out the last dozen traders on your own?” B’Elanna frowned as she leaned against a handy pole and took the weight off her rapidly swelling ankle.

“Sure. If you’d like, I’ll wait with you until you’re safely on your way. I know these locals drive you crazy.”

B’Elanna nodded gratefully. The small grey beings seemed to have no concept of personal space and B’Elanna’s temper was wearing thin as the apparently intentional jostling by the locals had not let up even though they had to be aware of her injury. She found the urge to slap them away growing stronger.

The boxy vehicles that were available for hire zipped in and out of spaces with scant regard for pedestrians. The women were on an away mission to purchase assorted metals from the market place. This planet was rich in numerous metals, but Captain Janeway had been unable to secure mining privileges from the Vo’Odoons. Instead, the Prime Minister had graciously allowed a small party to purchase what they could from the metal market, so B’Elanna and Seska had beamed to the surface. They would have to remain overnight, as their orders were to be delivered to the inn during the evening after the close of trade, and the ministry required everything to be transferred to Voyager at the one time the next day.

“Maybe I’ll be able to talk Chakotay into giving me a massage after we get back,” sighed B’Elanna. “And more, with luck!”

“I thought you’d finished your fling with him while we were still on the Crazy Horse?”

“Well, yes, but we’re going to be out here for a long time, and you’ve got to admit Chakotay is one of the best…” B’Elanna licked her lips.

“I…yes…the best.” Seska’s eyes narrowed briefly. She had plans for the big man herself, and did not want to give away the fact that she had not yet sampled his wares. It seemed like every time she prepared to make her move, someone else interfered. “You’ll have to compete with Janeway though.”

B’Elanna laughed. “He must be getting tired of ice queen by now. He needs someone with passion and strength - that’s me. Besides, you know he’s always liked a bit of variety.”

“She doesn’t like to share. Anyway, every time she whistles, he goes running.”

“It won’t last. All I’ll have to do is let him know I’m interested again. Here’s a taxi. I’ll see you in a while.”

* 

As Voyager maintained a geosynchronous orbit above the planet, the alpha shift ended, and Captain Janeway smoothly requested the presence of her first officer in the ready room. He rose to his feet and followed her off bridge.

* 

Seska strolled aimlessly around the rest of the market, thinking deeply. She needed something to eliminate the competition and secure Chakotay for herself. A small shop caught her eye. Cobwebs festooned its window and the goods for sale displayed in the window bore no resemblance to scrap metals.

The shopkeeper, who barely came up to her shoulder, blinked solemn purple eyes. “You seek to eliminate rivals, to secure one for yourself.”

“Yes. How did you know?”

“That matters not. I have what you need. Here.” The little man reached under his bench and placed a number of items on the counter. He explained in detail how to use them.

A smile covered Seska’s face and she hurriedly closed the sale. She clutched the neatly wrapped package protectively to her as she completed the rest of the orders for Voyager, and next morning managed to smuggle it back on board without anyone being the wiser.

Voyager was to remain in orbit for a while as repairs were completed. The captain was still negotiating with the Prime Minister regarding shore leave.

B’Elanna invited Chakotay to massage her injured leg, to which he agreed with a smile. Unfortunately, B’Elanna made the mistake of asking him in the mess hall where a number of people who also had designs on the first officer overheard his pleased agreement. Frowns appeared on several visages as people saw their chances of getting the company of arguably the sexiest man on board take a nosedive, and plots were hatched with abandon.

Captain Janeway had it the easiest, as all she had to do was order Chakotay to come to her quarters for ‘meetings’. B’Elanna played upon her ankle, saying holographic hands were no substitute for the energy passed along by real ones, and his reputation as a skilled masseur was second to none.

Seska watched the byplay between the women as they vied for Chakotay’s time and attention. What they needed was a distraction – someone else to occupy their thoughts. She considered the purchase she’d made on the planet. An idea on how to kill two birds with one stone suddenly struck her and she kept a smirk off her face only with a strong burst of self control. Back in her quarters, she checked the instructions and a sortie to the gym soon netted her what she needed.

That night she secured her quarters and drew out two formless dolls. Special modeling putty provided them with breasts, and she attached the strands of hair she’d abstracted from the hairbrushes left unattended in the gym to the two dolls’ heads. The reddish hairs she wound into a bun. More modeling clay provided the other doll with a facsimile of Klingon forehead ridges. She retrieved the strips of material she’d clipped from the seams of their clothes, and bound the two dolls together. She followed the remainder of the instructions, and then remembering the dressing down Janeway had given her earlier that day, she stuck a couple of tiny pins into the Janeway doll, right between its shoulder blades.

By the next afternoon, the crew luck enough to be present were treated to the sight of Janeway and Torres leaving the mess hall together, wound in each other’s arms. Janeway cancelled her all of meetings with Chakotay, and Torres had no sign of a limp. She was last heard to be offering Kathryn a back massage whilst affirming that all rumors regarding the captain’s icy emotions were patently untrue. Seska sidled up to Chakotay, who was sitting alone with a stunned look upon his face at his desertion by the two women. Just as she was ready to invite herself to sit down next to him, Tuvok slid past her and into the empty seat. He invited the commander to play chess in his quarters that evening. The expression in his eyes and the tone of his voice left no doubt in anyone’s mind that chess was not the only game Tuvok was interested in playing. Chakotay accepted the invitation with a great deal of pleasure.

Seska flounced back to her quarters. She pulled out another of the formless dolls, this time using a little makeup to darken the skin, and some modeling paste to make pointed ears and a penis. She wondered how to get a sample of Tuvok’s genetic material.

Sickbay held samples of DNA for all of the crewmembers and it was a matter of minutes, and some sneaky Maquis programming to keep the EMH off line, for Seska to obtain a few cells. She injected them back into the doll, and added a second sample to another doll. She had helped herself to a few of Ayala’s cells as well. Chakotay had a brief affair with him a while ago, and Seska had spotted him in the mess hall, making his way to sit with Chakotay when Tuvok had butted in. She did not want there to be any chance of them rekindling their affair. Besides, Ayala was assisting Tuvok with an exercise class this afternoon, so they would be together. She wrapped the arms of the two dolls around each other and then held them over a candle flame. With the correct spell, the heat would trigger Tuvok’s pon farr and he would form a bond with Ayala. Voila! Two more rivals removed.

The grape vine spread tendrils faster than lightning. Tuvok and Ayala were placed on ‘medical leave’ for some days. Chakotay, looking a little down in the mouth at the loss of his chess game, perked up when it was announced Sandrine’s would be running that night.

Seska dressed in her sexiest outfit. She arrived early, before Chakotay and chose her table with care. Tom and Harry were already playing pool. As luck would have it, the topic of their conversation was the commander and their chances with him now that Janeway and Torres, and Tuvok and Ayala were out of the running. Seska ground her teeth. Did everybody on this blasted ship want to get into the commander’s pants? She was running out of dolls. She thought fast. Getting up from her chair, she sauntered around Sandrine’s, and carefully picked up the glasses Harry and Tom had discarded. Holding them carefully, she nonchalantly kept moving towards the door, and when she was certain nobody was looking, she made a quick exit and raced back to her quarters.

She colored one doll a pale yellow, and slanted the eyes with her makeup. She wiped the rim of Harry’s glass over the doll’s mouth. Some black cotton made Harry’s hair. She pulled off a chunk of the useful modeling paste and rolled a tube shape, which she attached to the groin. Grinning evilly, she pressed her fingers around until her addition resembled a very erect penis. She made its head a little more bulbous, and then tinted it red. For good measure, she stuck several pins into it.

The other doll soon acquired blond hair and blue eyes. This time she stuck the penis–shaped paste to the doll’s groin and along its leg, and then to be on the safe side, tied it down with cotton. “That isn’t going to rise for anyone, Paris. Bwahahahaha!”, she chortled evilly. For good measure, she dressed two more dolls like twin girls, thanking her lucky stars she had some clothing belong to the Delaney twins that she hadn’t washed or returned after tripping in the Mess hall and spilling her dinner on them two days ago, tied the four dolls together and said the spell.

She decided to hang around near sickbay for a while and found herself the fortunate position of overhearing the doctor diagnose Harry with a severe case of priapism and Tom with an inexplicable case of impotence. Jenny and Megan clucked soothingly over the distressed men, assuring the doctor they would do everything in their power to help them recover. Seska chuckled with glee.

There were just two dolls left. Seska decided to cover all bases and made the final two dolls into caricatures of herself and Chakotay. Just as she was going to place them arm in arm, an explosion rocked the deck and she fell, knocking the Seska doll into the candle flame. The Chakotay doll fell onto the Paris doll, miraculously dislodging it from the foursome and breaking the string responsible for its impotence. The two dolls landed on the floor together, with the Chakotay on top of the Paris, its arms, assisted by gravity and heat, wrapping them comfortably around the Paris. Seska’s face, arms and body turned red and began to blister and she screamed as her plans went up in flames.

Back in the mess hall, Tom felt a pair of dark eyes watching him. There was a welcome stirring in his groin and, as if in a trance, he rose from the table he was sharing with Harry, Megan and Jenny.

Chakotay was sitting alone and Tom went over to join him. The others barely noticed he left. Shortly afterwards, they mirrored Kathryn and B’Elanna’s actions and left the mess hall wrapped in each others' arms. Tom was pleased to find his impotence had vanished as suddenly as it had come.

The EMH had to keep Seska in sickbay quite a while after her burns healed, as she seemed to be suffering from paranoid delusions and hysteria. The doctor could make no sense of her ramblings about dolls and spells. She finally returned to duty to find another new couple and a threesome had firmly established themselves. Chakotay and Tom Paris were together at every opportunity, while Harry, who was wearing tight uniforms once more, and the Delaney twins were inseparable when not on duty. She drove everyone to distraction with her bad moods, until one day she got an eyeful of Michael Jonas in the gym. Who would have thought such an ordinary man could be hiding that under a Starfleet uniform?

END

**Author's Note:**

> When I use it, Ayala's first name in all my fics is Gregor. When I first read Voyager fanfic, (at the Protective Chakotay list, CPSG, ASCEM and some other slash lists) that was what he was called. I'm having to ignore the Michael on the tags.


End file.
